compopedia_2_point_0fandomcom-20200213-history
Sonnets
a Sonnet (sänit/noun) is a poem, properly expressive of a single, complete thought, idea, or sentiment, of 14 lines, usually in iambic pentameter, with rhymes arranged according to one of certain definite schemes.http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/sonnet Style There are a couple types of sonnets, and their all different, but share a few common characteristics. they are: *14 lines in length *Uses iambic pentameter *Has a static rhyme schemehttp://www.eliteskills.com/poetry/Sonnet.php A sonnet has 14 lines and then is divided into 4 sections called quatrains. http://shakespeare.about.com/od/thesonnets/a/what_is_a_sonnet.htm Each quatrain has a different rhyme scheme. the format depends on the type of sonnet being used. http://www.writing.upenn.edu/~afilreis/88/sonnet.html Iambic pentameter is the use of 5 iambs (one under-stressed syllable followed by a stressed syllable).http://www.poetryarchive.org/poetryarchive/glossaryItem.do?id=11938 Progression of a Sonnet The progression of an english sonnet will go from the first quatrain to the fourth quatrain. Each quatrain will look like the following: *First quatrain- establish subject in 4 lines, in abab rhyme *Second quatrain- develop theme in 4 lines, in cdcd rhyme *Third quatrain- Round off theme in 4 lines, in efef rhyme *Fourth quatrain- act as a conclusion in 2 lines, gg rhyme An Italian sonnet is broken into two sections. *The first part is 8 lines and is called the octave and rhyme abbaabba *The second is 6 lines and is called the sestet and rhymes in different patterns. **cdcdc **cddcdc **cdecde **cdeced **cdcecd A Spenserian sonnet has a 12 and 2 line pattern with a rhyme pattern of ababbcbccdcdee.http://www.sonnets.org/basicforms.htm Types of sonnets English Sonnet Italian Sonnet Spenserian Sonnet "Sonnet LIV" Of this World's theatre in which we stay, My love like the Spectator idly sits, Beholding me, that all the pageants play, Disguising diversely my troubled wits. Sometimes I joy when glad occasion fits, And mask in mirth like to a Comedy; Soon after when my joy to sorrow flits, I wail and make my woes a Tragedy. Yet she, beholding me with constant eye, Delights not in my mirth nor rues my smart; But when I laugh, she mocks: and when I cry She laughs and hardens evermore her heart. What then can move her? If nor mirth nor moan, She is no woman, but a senseless stone.http://www.sonnets.org/basicforms.htm Famous Sonnets Sonnet 138-Shakespeare When my love swears that she is made of truth I do believe her, though I know she lies, That she might think me some untutor'd youth, Unlearned in the world's false subtleties. Thus vainly thinking that she thinks me young, Although she knows my days are past the best, Simply I credit her false speaking tongue: On both sides thus is simple truth suppress'd. But wherefore says she not she is unjust? And wherefore say not I that I am old? O, love's best habit is in seeming trust, And age in love loves not to have years told: Therefore I lie with her and she with me, And in our faults by lies we flatter'd be.http://www.shakespeare-online.com/sonnets/138.html Sonnet 43-Elizabeth Barrett Browning How do I love thee? Let me count the ways. I love thee to the depth and breadth and height My soul can reach, when feeling out of sigh For the ends of Being and ideal Grace. I love thee to the level of every day's Most quiet need, by sun abd candlelight. I love thee freely, as men strive for Right; I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise. I love thee with the passion put to use In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith. I love thee with a love I seemed to lose With my lost saints--I love thee with the breath, Smiles, tears, of all my life!--and, if God choose, I shall but love thee better after death.http://kikingbc.tripod.com/id12.html References